


Perfect match

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Не ошибается тот, кто никого не трахает
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Original Male Character(s)
Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162475
Kudos: 17





	Perfect match

Брок Рамлоу в жизни по-настоящему любил три вещи: деньги, власть и трахать круглые волосатые мужские задницы. Первыми двумя пунктами его худо-бедно обеспечивала жизнь двойного агента, с третьим приходилось крутиться самому.

Ох и удивилась бы всемогущая санитарная инспекция, если б узнала, что скрывается за вывеской неприлично дорогой студии йоги в хипстерском районе. Миновав отделанный бамбуком ресепшен и полутемную раздевалку, наполненную расслабляющими звуками природы, посетители попадали на незаметную, плохо освещенную лестницу на второй этаж, где и скрывался основной источник дохода гениальной миссис Фэн — крошечные уютные комнатки без окон, в которых два жаждущих организма могли соединиться на предоплаченный час. А если часа будет недостаточно, остаться еще на час, отдав совершенно неприличную сумму даже не за возможность поебаться, а за умение миссис Фэн устраивать все по высшему разряду и в любой ситуации держать язык за зубами.

Брок открыл дверь на второй этаж своим электронным ключом, выполненным в виде скидочной карты. Он был уверен, что внизу обязательно найдется неболтливый тренер, который перед любым жюри поклянется на Библии, что сегодня проводил персональную тренировку для дорогого клиента — господина Рамлоу — с семи до восьми вечера, и никакие угрозы не заставят его изменить показания.

За дверью располагался коридорчик с двумя рядами комнат вместо номеров, помеченных тошнотворными картинками в псевдокитайском стиле. Над каждой комнатой справа висел красный бумажный фонарик, двери слева украшали оранжевые. Гений миссис Фэн учитывал все потребности клиентов. Под красными фонарями трудились профессионалы высокого класса, которые брали в рот настолько глубоко, что член, по ощущениям, вот-вот должен был достать до желудка. Брока такое давно не интересовало. Его манили комнаты с оранжевыми: в них у миссис Фэн всегда содержался богатый ассортимент всевозможных менеджеров высшего звена, желающих быть хорошенько выебанными.

Брок никогда не лез в настройки чужих мозгов — своих проблем хватало. Если воротиле бизнеса в быстром перепихе виделся способ расслабиться, то кто Брок такой, чтобы судить? Давали мальчики, командовавшие целыми армиями сотрудников в Даунтауне, так сладко, как выдрессированным профессионалам и не снилось.

В меню заведения миссис Фэн были и субтильные ебливые твинки, и мощные ласковые «мишки», и пугливые середнячки (размер\класс\возраст — как определял их для себя Брок), получавшие запретные удовольствия, пока засушенная диетами и тренировками до состояния сена женушка посещает очередного пластического хирурга или репродуктолога. Вот середнячков Брок любил больше всего: трахались они с полной отдачей, ибо тот самый последний раз мог наступить в любой момент.

Миссис Фэн держала любителей отдельно от профессионалов. В виртуальной витрине, которая меняла адрес чаще, чем начальство Брока требования, можно было оценить экстерьер потенциального партнера — от шеи до колен, вид спереди, стыдливо прикрытый бельем, вид сзади — и отметить понравившегося. Если объект проявлял заинтересованность в ответ, назначалась встреча. Никаких имен и паролей, никаких прямых контактов, просто деревянная бирка с рисунком на ней.

Сегодня Броку досталась картинка с пагодой. Он быстро нашел нужную дверь, за которой царил полумрак и тишина. Рамлоу тщательно запер за собой замок и активировал вытащенную из кармана универсальную глушилку из запасов Старка, которая гасила любую камеру или передатчик за доли секунды.

Брок скинул ботинки, стянул худи и майку, потом подал голос:

— Эй, — позвал он, — душ?

— Нет, — раздался тихий ответ.

— Презики?

— Да.

На кровати задницей кверху располагался его объект. Слабенький ночник у изголовья был выключен, пошлые ароматизированные свечки — переставлены на тумбочку у стены. Броку уже нравилось.

Но когда глаза привыкли к недостатку освещения и он увидел флюорисцирующую в темноте задницу, то чуть не заскулил от восторга. Она была идеальна — десять баллов из десяти по личной шкале Брока Рамлоу. Крупная и выпуклая, но не толстая, упругая, белоснежная, без следа загара, покрытая мягкой рыжеватой шерсткой, которая к анусу густела, образуя вокруг дырки завитки.

Брок поспешно избавился от штанов и белья, вскрыл презерватив и раскатал по моментально вставшему члену.

Судя по положению тела на кровати, парень был крупный. Брок бы с удовольствием перевернул его на спину и закинул его длинные ноги себе на плечи, но в комнатах под оранжевыми фонарями действовало правило — всё только по взаимному согласию. В застывшей изломом спине согласия пока было маловато — объект делал над собой усилие, чтобы дышать потише. Башку он засунул между двумя подушками и воздуха ему явно не хватало.

— Если хочешь, — сказал Брок, — я могу совсем выключить свет.

Положение шеи между подушками изменилось, и Брок решил считать это согласием.

Он щелкнул кнопкой пульта, и в комнате стало почти совсем темно — потерять ориентацию в пространстве не давала лишь светодиодная полоска, маркировавшая вход.

Голова объекта вынырнула из подушек.

— Есть какие-то запреты? — спросил Брок. — Предпочтения? Предупреждения?

Вопрос остался без ответа.

— Ладно, разберемся по ходу, — буркнул Брок себе под нос и тут же скомандовал. — Давай в коленно-локтевую на край, подушку под живот.

Объект покорно сполз ниже, неуклюже навалился на подушку и застыл.

Брок, получивший карт-бланш, заставил парня придвинуться еще ближе к краю и шире расставить ноги.

— Как мне тебя звать? — тихо спросил Брок, жадно оглаживая вожделенную задницу. — Джоном Смитом?

Парень хмыкнул.

— Будешь Адамом, — решил Брок.

Названный Адамом не возражал.

— А я вроде как буду змеем, — ухмыльнулся Брок.

— Не надейся, — услышал он в ответ.

— Жаль.

Он отвесил идеальной заднице такой звонкий шлепок, что ему показалось, будто звук от шлепка гуляет по комнатке, рикошетя от стен.

Брок не привык терять время, тем более — купленное по столь высокой цене. Он взялся рукой за левую ягодицу, оттянул ее в сторону, а подушечкой пальца правой руки надавил на вход. Его тут явно ждали: дырка была тщательно смазана.

— Ты ж моя умница, — промурлыкал Брок, адресуясь скорее к заднице, чем ее хозяину, и вдавил палец внутрь.

Адам вздохнул и попытался зажаться.

— Спокойно, — упредил истерику Брок, — я парень осторожный. Даже нежный. Если захочешь.

— Нет, — выговорил Адам, стараясь расслабиться.

— Отлично.

Брок провел быструю рекогносцировку: член Адама хоть и не стоял в полную силу, но был, так сказать, полон оптимизма, и успех следовало развить — трахать зажатого мужика без эрекции Броку никогда не нравилось, да и к БДСМ практикам он был равнодушен, этого говна ему на работе хватало.

Он сгреб в горсть яйца Адама, потянул вниз, и понял, что нащупал верную тактику. Член объекта начал крепнуть. Брок еще какое-то время уделил этим гладким яйцам, а затем, наклонившись, длинно лизнул между ягодиц, почти от мошонки до копчика.

— Нет, — сказал Адам.

— Что ж ты такой пугливый, — вздохнул Брок, вытаскивая изо рта прилипший к языку волосок.

— Ты можешь меня просто выебать? — расщедрился на целое предложение Адам.

— Просто? — возмутился Брок. — И просто могу, но по-простому тебя бы в любом сортире клуба отымели, вот нахера?

Адам зашипел.

— Ладно-ладно, — согласился Брок, — любой каприз за ваши деньги. Уже ебу.

Задница была хоть и разработанной — Адам подготовил себя к визиту неизвестного любовника — но не производила того ужасающего впечатления, которое оставалось после ебли с профессионалами: тем в жопу можно было без труда закатить пару яблок, и Броку приходилось пользоваться дополнительными средствами стимуляции, чтобы получить удовольствие.

В Адаме же все было прекрасно. Кроме желания быстренько поебаться. Но, в конце концов, если парень привык мешать удовольствие и наказание, и не мыслил одного без другого, то Броку оставалось ему только посочувствовать и больше с ним не встречаться — такой пункт тоже был в прейскуранте миссис Фэн.

Он толкнулся внутрь и немного подождал, давая Адаму привыкнуть. Но тот, совершив задницей поступательное волнообразное движение, от которого у Брока пересохло во рту, сам насадился на член и тихонько засвистел, как выпрашивающая лакомство собака.

Брока не нужно было долго уговаривать. Он по-хозяйски взялся за наипрекраснейшую в его карьере анонимного ебаря задницу и дал.

Адам периодически издавал невнятное воркование, переходящее в скулеж, которое Брока только подстегивало. Понимая, что долго не продержится, а парень под ним еще толком не разогнался, Рамлоу притормозил. 

— Перевернись и дрочи, — приказал он.

Адам послушался. Несколько секунд ушли на неловкую возню, и Брок ощутил, что подъем к вершине придется начинать заново. Впрочем, оно того стоило. В полумраке проявился абрис Адама — широкие плечи, плоский живот, мощные бедра — Брок был готов поклясться, что парень серьезно занимался спортом. Между бедер Брок и пристроился. И, как давно хотел, закинул ноги объекта себе на плечи, направил член внутрь и взял совершенно бешеный темп, заставляя Адама догонять.

Они разминулись ненамного. Брок пытался отдышаться, вцепившись в бедра любовника, когда Адама выгнуло на кровати, и он, заехав Броку по уху щиколоткой, коротко взвыл и затрясся в оргазме.

Брок выдохнул и, буркнув «Подвинься», завалился рядом, потирая пострадавшее ухо.

Они повторили через полчаса, и все уже вышло расслабленнее, но острее: Адам разрешал себя гладить и целовать, охотно отсосал Броку, порадовав не столько техникой, сколько желанием, и позволил кончить себе в рот. Пойти на третий заход помешала жадность — платить еще за час Брок был не готов. На прощание они, нарушив все договоренности с миссис Фэн, обменялись имейлами и договорились списаться через пару дней.

После чего Брок оделся, не включая света, и вышел, давая Адаму время и возможность спокойно привести себя в порядок.

Возле лестницы миссис Фэн что-то гневно выговаривала поникшему парню с ресепшена. Парень вот-вот должен был скончаться от раскаянья и стыда. Завидев Брока, миссис Фэн попыталась улыбнуться:

— Миситер Пурьпурь, — застрекотала она.

У всех клиентов в заведении миссис Фэн были кодовые имена. Хозяйка не стала ломать голову и оригинальничать и взяла за основу классику — «Бешеных псов» Тарантино. Нормальные цвета кончились быстро. Поэтому сегодня Брок (мистер Пурпур) навещал в комнате с пагодой мистера Мяту.

— Миситер Пурьпурь, мине оцень-оцень заль, — хозяйка опустила голову.

Брок прекрасно знал, что миссис Фэн моложе него, родилась и выросла в Америке, а ее нарочитый китайский акцент обманул бы лишь идиота, которым Брок, разумеется, не был.

— Жаль? — спросил он, останавливаясь.

— Произосла цюдовисьная осибка, — миссис Фэн поклонилась, — вас match был другая комната, этот глюпый мальциска все перепутал. Приносу вам свои изивинения. Мине оцень-оцень заль.

Парень рядом тоже начал кланяться. Брок хмыкнул.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Фэн, вам не за что извиняться, более того — я готов оставить этому глупому мальчишке очень-очень щедрые чаевые.

— Что? — на чистейшем английском спросила миссис Фэн.

— Чаевые, — пояснил Брок, — потому что это была отличная ошибка. Perfect match.

— Ноооо, — начала миссис Фэн.

— До свидания, — оборвал ее Брок.

Вместо того, чтобы спуститься по лестнице до конца и свалить через незаметную дверь черного хода, Брок снова вышел к ресепшену, где полнокровный мужик лет пятидесяти требовал у мелкой испуганной китаянки немедленно позвать миссис Фэн, обещая все кары небесные вплоть до иммиграционной службы. По прикидкам Брока мужику оставалось до инсульта минут пять.

Брок запрыгнул в скромный синий «Форд» с поддельными номерами, который использовал для своих личных тайных операций и, развернувшись, запарковался у крошечного переулка, куда выходил черный ход.

Вскоре прямо на него выскочил высокий парень в рубашке поверх брюк, с галстуком в руке и пиджаком подмышкой. Лицо Броку было незнакомо, но вот силуэт лучшей задницы он безошибочно узнал даже под шмотками. Адам что-то скроллил в телефоне, чертыхаясь. Брок нажал на клаксон. Адам вздрогнул.

— Садись, — сказал Брок, — подвезу.

Адам с опаской забрался на пассажирское сиденье, и Брок дал по газам.

— А ты при свете ничего, симпатичный, — констатировал Брок, разглядывая своего пассажира.

— Ты тоже, — улыбнулся тот, — даже лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Скандал на ресепшене по твою душу? — спросил Брок.

— Ага.

— Расскажешь?

— Не думаю, — фыркнул Адам.

— Ай-яй-яй, мы же с тобой теперь не чужие люди, какие между нами могут быть секреты? — шутливо укорил Брок.

— Вот говорили мне, — покачал головой Адам, — что от случайных связей одни неприятности.

— Наоборот, неприятностей минимум, а вот удовольствия вагон.

Адам задумался.

— Мой босс, — сказал он, — случайно узнал обо мне кое-что и решил, что мои _умения_ будут ему полезны в одной очень крупной сделке. Клиент был, гм, заинтересован, но настаивал на максимальной секретности и наличии алиби.

— Старый гандон, — не покривил душой Брок. — Два старых гандона.

— Есть такое. И что мне теперь делать? Нет, секс был отличным, но мои проблемы он не решил.

— Так поделись, — предложил Брок. — Я решаю _любые_ проблемы.

— То есть, ты добрый волшебник? — вкрадчиво спросил Адам.

— Немного волшебник, — согласился Брок, — но нихуя не добрый.

Адам поискал что-то глазами на горизонте, потер подбородок.

— Если я расскажу тебе всё, мне придется тебя убить, — сказал он.

— У нас свободная страна, парень, — засмеялся Брок, — во всяком случае, ты можешь попытаться.


End file.
